warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Stand
|season =3 |number =12 |image =File:Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-12h43m42s53.png |imagewidth =300 |imagecaption=The Warehouse being destroyed by The House of Commons Masonry Bomb |airdate =October 3, 2011 |writer =Andrew Kreisberg & Drew Z. Greenberg |director =Stephen Surjik |previous = |next = }} was the twelfth episode of Season 3, part 2 of the season finale, and the thirty-seventh episode in the series Warehouse 13. Synopsis This is the second half of the two-hour Season 3 finale. Jinks leaves behind a video message for the Warehouse and they learn Sykes flew to Hong Kong with Helena to unlock the Regent Sanctum. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Peter Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena Special Guest Star *Anthony Michael Hall as Walter Sykes Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks *Kate Mulgrew as Jane Lattimer *Erick Avari as Caturanga *Jamie Murray as Helena G. Wells *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Max Morrow as Tyler Struhl *Robin Cunningham as Liam McShanehttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt2084726/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Artifacts and Gadgets Featured * Remati Shackle: A shackle forged by Genghis Khan to protect the Warehouse in case of an attack. The true nature of this protection is revealed in this episode: it produces a blue, glowing force-field that surrounds the Warehouse and protects it from all forms of danger. It holds up the barrier as long as there is a danger present. * The Regent Sanctum: Located in Tai Po, Hong Kong, the Regent Sanctum contains a portal that allows remote access to Warehouse 13. It is protected by Caturanga's Chess Lock. * Caturanga's Chess Lock: A lock to the Sanctum's portal designed by Helena's mentor. It consists of a chessboard and chair placed below an axe. The lock is activated when the victim locks themselves in the chair, where the pieces on the board automatically move themselves into check. The idea is to take the board's king within three moves before checkmate occurs, which if it does causes the axe to fall and crack open the victim's skull. The lock, however is impossible to open by playing normally; one must change the rules in order to win. * Caturanga's Stun Gun: The earliest model of energy-based stunning weaponry before the Tesla gun was designed. * Bed and Breakfast Alarm: Used by Leena to alert anyone in the Warehouse to trouble at the B&B. Disguised as a sculpture of a duck, one must simply press the duck's eye to sound the alarm. * Carlo Collodi's Bracelet: Allows a person extraordinary control of their body, such as an increase in stamina and strength, and is even capable of alleviating paraplegia. Prolonged exposure eventually results in the bracelet planting an incurable source of evil thoughts and delusions of grandeur; a "seed of darkness" as Mrs. Frederic calls it. * Pulley Block from the Mary Celeste: Manifests growing lengths of rope that come alive and attack the nearest victim. * Black Bart's Cannon: Artillery fired from the cannon causes an powerful impact amplified by augmented firepower. * Johann Maelzel's Metronome: Capable of resurrection when the metronome is activated, and reversed when the beat is stopped. * Piece of Masonry from the House of Commons: Having absorbed the concussive force of the entire German Luftwaffe Air Force during the Blitzkrieg, the piece is capable of discharging an artifact augmented explosion. The masonry was attached to a timer designed to go off and destroy the Warehouse. * James MacPherson's Pocket Watch: Its effects are revealed in "A New Hope". * Tesla Rifle: Works like the Tesla gun, but has long-range capabilities. * Henry Fuseli's ''The Nightmare: Effect(s) unknown. 1781 oil painting by Anglo-Swiss artist Henry Fuseli. Seen in a scene transition, located in the Warehouse's Art Gallery. Quotable Quotes Trivia * According to the collection date on the Metronome's shelving tag, this episode takes place October 27th, 2011.https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Maelzel%27s_Metronome_Card.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season finale